Various physiological functions can be managed and/or monitored using medical devices. Many such medical devices include medical electrical leads that can transmit electrical signals to and/or from a sensor, electrode, or other electrical component at a distal end of the medical electrical lead. For example, medical electrical leads have been used in association with neurostimulation and cardiac rhythm management, which can include cardiac pacing, cardiac defibrillation, and/or cardiac therapy, among other procedures. Various designs for such medical electrical leads are known in the art. There exists a need for alternative designs for medical electrical leads that can be used in such medical devices.